UNCDF
The United Nordic Coalition Defense Force, also known as UNCDF, is the armed forces of the UNC. Operating primarily within the borders of the UNC the UNCDF maintain a series of military outposts and listenting posts in key locations in and around Scandinavia. History To defend against raiders, mutants and other hostile parties the UNC pooled all of its military resources together to form the UNCDF. While the UNCDFs manpower is miniscule in comparison to that of the New European Order their technology (mostly pre-war NATO gear) is far superior in terms of condition. For now superior equipment is the only thing preventing NEO from turning the UNC into ashes and rubble. Equipment Vehicles UNC RJ The UNC Recon Jeep is a light 4x4 scout transport used to ferry troops, non-military personnel and equipment in and out of the Scandinavian Badlands. Built and assembled using post-war materials and facilities. UNC HAPC The UNC Heavy Armored Personnel Carrier is a 6x6 utility transport used by the UNCDF to transport larger troop contingents or supplies. It can hold up to twelve soldiers inside the rear compartment. UNC APV The UNC Armored Patrol Vehicle is a basic 4x4 all-terrain car with a Remote Weapon Station (RWS). Carries two soldiers (driver, gunner). UNC RV The UNC Recon Vehicle is a lightweight all-terrain 4x4 used for scouting and patrol missions. UNC Wolverine MBT State-of-the-art NATO technology and the best post-war electronics available in northern Europe, the Wolverine Main Battle Tank is armed with a railgun capable of knocking out armored targets with ease. Slow speed and cannon recharge rate makes the Wolverine vulnerable. These vulnerabilities coupled with its high production and maintenance costs makes the Wolverine extremely rare. The UNCDF is believed to have ten Wolverines in active service. UNC Yggdrasil Mech Bipedal mech with an unarmed base version that can be equipped with lifting and/or construction tools as well as a pintle-mounted light machinegun ontop of it. Used mostly for outpost construction and maintenance. Special UNCLC Hugin One of the UNC's two landcarriers the Hugin is stationed in north-western Finland where it acts as a mobile base for UNCDF forces in the region. Unlike the Munin it is yet to see combat as the only armed third party in the area are NEO patrols. UNCLC Munin Battle-tested and home of several UNC airships the landcarrier Munin is stationed in southern Sweden where it oversees and monitors maritime traffic between the Oresunds canal. The Munin has seen combat on numerous occassions against various raider groups and mutant enclaves, making the crew as well as the onboard UNCDF soldiers some of the most experienced soldiers in the entire UNCDF. Apart from its military role the Munin is also used as a staging ground for diplomatic UNC airships travelling between the UNC and the Republic of Texas. UNCNV Mjölner A broken giant and the last of its class the UNCNV Mjölner was a superheavy in-atmospehere NATO battlecruiser that fought PAA swarmcarriers for domination above the Baltic Sea. Although it is still in flight condition the ship is far from intact. Fluctuating energy shields, malfunctioning point defenses and gun batteries without ammo make the Mjölner a symbol of UNCDF strength rather than an actual threat. Media UNCNV Mjölner.png|UNCNV Mjölner engaging PAA forces during World War 3. UNCDF Landcarrier.jpg|UNC Landcarriers UNCDF HAPC.jpg|UNC HAPC UNCDF APV.jpg|UNC APV UNCDF RV.jpg|UNC RV UNCDF Mech.jpg|UNC Yggdrasil Mech UNCDF Tank.jpg|UNC Wolverine MBT UNCDF Troopers.png|UNC Troopers UNCDF Recon Jeep.png|UNC RJ Category:Factions